


The Line

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 16 year old Sam and 20 year old Dean are still walking a fine line between the unthinkable and socially acceptable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The Line

_**"The Line" (ficlet), Dean/Sam**_  
**Title:** The Line  
**Raiting:** R  
**Summary:** 16 year old Sam and 20 year old Dean are still walking a fine line between the unthinkable and socially acceptable.  
  
  
He feels Sam's hand on his bare thigh and shivers.  
  
"Dean...are you awake?"  
  
"No." He replies, but his arousal says differently. "Just go back to sleep."  
  
Sam reaches a little further with his fingers, brushing against Dean's partial erection.  
  
"Jesus, Sam!"  
  
"You're awake." He insists.  
  
"'Cuz you woke me." Dean glances at their bedside clock and curses. "It's three in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sam edges closer, his breath hot on Dean's shoulder. "I wanted you to kiss me again."  
  
Dean stares in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
Sam nuzzles his brother's cheek. "Kiss me."  
  
Dean rolls onto his side, searching Sam's face in the dark. Why does his brother always ask for this at the most bazaar times? And why is it that no matter where or when, he can never say no?  
  
Sam just stares back, his hazel eyes dark and hungry.  
  
Dean cups his brother's cheek with his hand and brings him forward until their lips graze. He watches for his reaction.  
  
"More..." Sam whispers, his cheeks red from his own arousal. "Please?"  
  
Dean kisses him again, deeper and slower. His hands snake around Sam's waist and draw him closer, pressing him into his hardening arousal. He feels Sam's fingers draw a trail down his back and shivers. Dean knows if this continues, he won’t be able to hold back. That the line they're crossing will be left far behind. Sam should know this too. It should be his decision; Dean doesn't think he can make it alone.  
  
Sam pulls away slightly, enough to break their kiss. He licks his swollen lips and gives his brother a small nod, sensing the troubling thoughts that plague him. "I want this, if you do."  
  
"But?" There is uncertainty in his brother’s eyes.  
  
Sam's smile falters, and he withdraws his hands from Dean's back. "I'm not ready."  
  
Despite the discomfort of Dean's erection, the older Winchester finds himself smiling at Sam's sincerity. "It's okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." He presses a tender kiss against Sam's forehead and ruffles his hair. "Let me know when you're ready."  
  
"Okay..." His brother rolls onto his back and exhales. "G'night, Dean."  
  
Dean waits several minutes for Sam's breathing to even out, then reaches out and slaps his brother's forehead. Sam jumps with a start and directs a glare at him. Before he can ask, Dean points at the clock. "That's for waking me up at three in the fucking morning."  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and settles back in bed. "Jerk."  
  
"Bitch." Satisfied Dean climbs out of bed and heads for the bathroom, the only place he can think of until he gets his erection under control. He respects Sam's wishes to wait, but that doesn’t mean his body is in agreement. One day Sam will be bold enough to go all the way, but until then, Dean will wait. And fuck anyone who says it's wrong. Anything that feels this good can't be wrong.  
 


End file.
